When a Death Eater and a Baker Collide
by Paigeypie96
Summary: ...mysterious events follow. Femslash story with a just a pinch of Blackcest. Bellatrix Lestrange gets her hands on a Time Turner and goes back to Fleet Street London. What happens then? Read to find out, silly. Leave a review, too, if you like.
1. Morsmordre!

**Author's Foreward: **Alright, this is just a little idea I had that practically demanded to be put into fanfiction form. The Death Eater is of course the lovely Bellatrix Lestrange. Can we guess who the delectible baker will be? Just a little warning--there is and will be some femslash (not to mention a bit of Blackcest femslash) in this story. My suggestion; don't like it, don't read it. So, if you're going to be a nancy boy about it, why not just back this tractor trailer up and find another story to read. Only polite and constructive reviews, please. All the Harry Potter characters belong to the greatest author since Stephen King, J.K. Rowling. All the other characters (aka Mrs. Lovett, Sweeney Todd, and any other character that you recognize that isn't originally made up by me) belong to the people who invented them. (Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett belonging to Stephen Sondheim.) I own nothing except the idea for this fanfiction sadly. And if you're waiting on me to update this story, why not go check out my other fanfictions? Okay, okay...they need to be updated too, but I'll get to it...eventually. Anyway, enough with my random ramblings. Enjoy the story!

**When a Death Eater and a Baker Collide**

Bellatrix Lestrange looked around in fear. Surrounding her were the remaining aurors, witches, and wizards in the Order of the Phoenix. "Mad-Eye" Moody raised his wand and pointed it in her direction.

"Come to get me, 'ave you? The Dark Lord will rule even if you kill me!" Bellatrix stated. She threw back her head and gave a loud, absolutely mad cackle.

"Voldemort will _never _win!" Hermione yelped defiantly.

Bellatrix looked at the mere girl in disbelief. "You dare speak 'is name...?" she whispered. "You FILTHY MUDBLOOD!"

Nymphadora Tonks—Bellatrix's niece—stepped forward. "Bella, it doesn't have to be this way!" she cried.

Bellatrix's hard, cold eyes softened as she gazed upon Andromeda's child.

Tonks held out her hand towards Bellatrix, but Bellatrix only shook her head slightly. "No, Nymphadora."

"Moody, what are you waiting for?! She killed Sirius!" Harry Potter—the boy who lived—yelled. "If you won't do anythin', I will!" He pushed past Moody and leveled his wand with Bellatrix's throat. "_Crucio_!" he yelled.

Bellatrix fell to the floor with a bloodcurdling scream. Her body twitched and spasm-ed as short, sharp waves of pain washed over her body. She sucked in short gasps of breath as the pain shook her.

"Harry, no!" Tonks screamed as she pushed him away, causing him to break the spell.

"Wha' tha bloody 'ell? Is she barkin'?" Ron murmured as the other members of the Order of the Phoenix looked on in shock. Moody lowered his wand and Harry glared at Tonks with bitter hatred in his eyes.

Tonks stooped by her aunt's side. "Bella, are you alright?"

Bellatrix grinned that insane grin up at her niece. "Gonna take more than a tiny spell from itty bitty baby Pottah to take me down," she whispered.

"_Accio Time Turner_!" said Tonks loudly. She held out her hand and in an instance--sure enough--a Time Turner was in her palm. She handed it over to Bellatrix. "Go as far back as you can. Just get away from here before they can pick their jaws up off the ground and kill you. Bella, I don't want to see you die."

Bellatrix Lestrange looked taken aback. "Are you sure, Nymphadora?" _Why haven't one of the other Order members attacked me yet? Is Nymphadora holding them back? _she wondered before letting out a relieved sigh.

"Yes, Bella, I'm sure. And for the _last_ time, call me Tonks," her niece replied with a warm little smile.

Bellatrix smiled back and took the Time Turner from her outstretched hand. "Alright, Tonksy." She leaned up and kissed her niece squarely on the mouth. Tonks' eyes widened in shock before closing as she kissed her aunt back. "Kick the Dark Lord's arse for me," Bellatrix whispered after they broke apart. She placed another kiss--softer this time--on Tonks' lips. "Wait for me."

"Always."

With another insane cackle, Bellatrix slipped the chain around her neck and turned the dial on the Time Turner until it couldn't be wound anymore. Her stomach flipped as she felt herself being pulled—yanked—through time.

When time finally slowed around her, she jerked to a halt and almost fell forward. She caught herself just in time. "Tonksy knows 'ow to play!" Bellatrix laughed to herself. "Now, where the 'ell am I?"

She looked to both sides of her, but found no clue as to hint at where she was. She shrugged and pulled out her wand. Holding it delicately between her long nailed fingers, she pointed it at the nearest bystander. The man was watching her curiously.

"Where am I?" she demanded from the stranger.

"Fleet Street," he said coolly, eyeing the bit of wood she was pointing at him.

"Fleet Street?" she echoed in disbelief.

The man rolled his eyes at her and walked past her. He muttered, "Another nutta for bedlam."

"Filthy muggle!" Bellatrix yelled after him. "_Avada Kedarva_!"

A streak of green magic blasted from the tip of her wand and hit the man from behind. He crumpled to the cobble stoned ground silently.

Bellatrix then pointed her wand skyward and cackled madly as she yelled, "_Morsmordre_!" Up in the sky—which was a smoky grey color from all the smokestacks nearby—clouds began shifting and formed a skull. The skull opened its mouth and down and out slithered a serpant which curved its way around the skull.

With a snarl on her lips she waved her wand in the direction of the corpse. "_Evanesco_," she mumbled. With that, the body had disappeared from sight.

Bellatrix turned on her heel and looked at the building behind her. "_Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium_?" Bellatrix wondered as she took a step closer. "I could go for a meat pie."

She put her wand away and fixed her massively frizzy hair—trying in vain to hide the white streak down the left side. She walked up to the building and opened the door. A bell sounded and caused Bellatrix to jump slightly.

She appeared to be the only person in the dank, shabby room that she was now standing in. A look around revealed a couple of shabby tables and a couple of shabby chairs. She gingerly sat down on one of the creaky, wooden chairs.

A gasp sounded from behind a dusty old counter. A slim, beautiful figure popped up from behind it. "A customa!"


	2. The Worst Pies in London

Bellatrix's eyes widened as the figure moved from behind the counter. It was a beautiful woman who looked quite a lot like Bellatrix herself. The woman's hair was curly and frizzy, but done up into what looked like messy pigtails. The woman had dark circles under her dark brown eyes. The woman's skin was very pale and much like Bellatrix's own complexion. The woman was wearing a black and red dress that looked quite lovely. It was much different from Bellatrix's form fitting black dress.

With a look of confusion, Bellatrix slowly reach down for her wand as she stood up and backed toward the door slowly. She hissed in pain as her Dark Mark stung slightly.

"_Wait! What's your rush? What's your hurry?  
You gave me such a…fright. I thought you was a ghost.  
'alf a minute. Can't you sit? Sit ya down, sit!  
__All I meant is that I haven't seen a customa for weeks.  
Did you come here for a pie, lass?  
Do forgive me if me head's a little vague._

What was that?

_But you'd think we have the plague  
From the way that people keep avoiding—_

No, you don't!

_Heaven knows I try, lass._  
_But there's no one comes in even to inhale.  
Right you are, m'dear, would you like a drop of ale?  
Mind you, I can hardly blame them.  
These are probably the worst pies in London—_"

Bellatrix stopped the woman in the middle of her song about her—apparently—dreadful pies. She grabbed her wand and pointed it toward the baker. "Sorry, love. Not lookin' to stay for long," Bellatrix cackled.

"What you pointin' that bit o' wood at me for?" the baker asked, clearly taken aback.

"You muggles and your lack of intelligence…" Bellatrix sighed in exasperation.

"Wha's a muggle?" The baker was obviously confused.

A man walked into the room from a side door Bellatrix had neglected to notice until now. He was wiping his bloodied hands on n already-bloody handkerchief. "Mrs. Lovett, I—" he cut himself off when he noticed Bellatrix holding Mrs. Lovett at wand-point. "Who are you?" the man snarled.

"Bellatrix Lestrange. And you are?"

"Todd. Sweeney Todd. Why are you pointing that twig at Mrs. Lovett? Careful. Don't want to give her a splinter," he spluttered with a cold laugh.

"Hmm…Todd, is it? Now where…have I heard…that before? Oh well, I suppose it doesn't matter. _Stupefy_!" Bellatrix bellowed as she turned her wand towards Sweeney.

A streak of blue light flew from her wand and knocked Sweeney Todd to the ground. He lay there stunned for a few moments. During that time, Bellatrix turned back to the baker who was known as "Mrs. Lovett".

"Mr. T! What 'ave you done to 'im?" Mrs. Lovett shrieked as she made to move towards Sweeney.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Don't you move, Mrs. Lovett. I've got a few curses up my sleeve yet. Now, you're going to give me some answers while we have a nice cup o' tea," Bellatrix purred pleasantly.

With a disgusted look, she pointed her want back at Sweeney. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" Bellatrix chanted as Sweeney was beginning to get to his feet. Suddenly, his whole body straightened out and froze completely as he fell to the floor.

"Mr. T!" Mrs. Lovett shrieked again.

"Don't worry about 'im. It's just a petrifying charm. He'll be fine in a moment or two," Bellatrix soothed. "You muggles get _so_ worked up over the _simplest_ spells. Now, 'ow about that tea?"

Bellatrix walked up to Mrs. Lovett and put her hand on the small of her back. Mrs. Lovett stiffened noticeably. "Now, love, don't be that way," Bellatrix purred as she trailed her fingertips up the back of Mrs. Lovett's dress.

The baker shivered slightly, but didn't dare move away from the witch's touch.

Bellatrix looked behind the counter and spotted an old, rusty and dusty tea kettle. "_Scourgify_," she said as she pointed her wand at the kettle. In an instant, the kettle was spotless. She then bewitched it to fix some tea for her and the baker.

"Sorry for my rudeness, Mrs. Lovett, but you see, I'm not from around 'ere and yer boyfriend doesn't exactly sit right with me," Bellatrix explained coolly, with a sweet tone so fake it could .

"Mr. T isn't me boyfriend," Mrs. Lovett mumbled.

"What was that, love? Didn't quite catch it."

"Nothin'…" Mrs. Lovett looked away from Bellatrix.

Bellatrix quickly corrected this by grabbing Mrs. Lovett's chin and lifting her head up until they were looking into each other's eyes. "There's nothin' to be afraid of, dear." Her usually insane voice sounded uncharacteristically soft.

Bellatrix let go of Mrs. Lovett's chin and looked over to the bewitched kettle as it started its shriek. "Should be done by now." She swished and flicked her wand toward the pot and it lifted magically and floated towards them. "_Accio Teacups_," Bellatrix whispered and a couple of chipped tea cups appeared before her.

With another wave of her wand, Bellatrix bewitched the tea to pour itself. "Now, where and when am I?" Bellatrix asked as she stirred her tea a little and then took a tiny sip as she sat down in the shabby chair she'd been in before.

Mrs. Lovett glared down at her cup of tea and crossed her hands in her lap as she took a seat on the other side of Bellatrix. "Fleet Street, London. 1846 is the year."

"1846…Fleet Street… He's Sweeney Todd…and you're…Mrs. Lovett…" Bellatrix thought aloud. She fondled the raven's skull necklace she wore as her Dark Mark once again stung.

As the sting began to fade away, she took another sip of her tea. Her thoughts from the time and place of her being shifted to Tonks' face. She sighed heavily, "Tonksy…"

"Pardon me?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"Nothin'. Anyways, have you ever heard of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Bellatrix asked coldly.

"Can't say that I have," Mrs. Lovett replied with just as much coldness in her voice.

"Thought just as much. You muggles really are _clueless_." Bellatrix let out a cackle. "But such fun..."

Their heads both snapped up at the sound of a groan.

"Looks like we'll have to cut this little tea party short. We'll have to do it again sometime," Bellatrix cackled. "_Scourgify_." The tea cups and kettle instantly emptied and cleaned themselves. As another groan sounded, Bellatrix bewitched the items to put themselves away.

Sweeney Todd pulled himself up and put a hand to his throbbing forehead. "Aw, ickle Toddy can't handle a tiny little spell from dear old Bellatrix," Bellatrix cooed mockingly.

"You! What the bloody—" Sweeney roared.

"Easy now, Mr. T," Mrs. Lovett warned as she, too, stood up.

"Yeah. Wouldn't want to upset the big, bad witch, would you?" Bellatrix taunted.

"Don't you 'ave work to do, Mr. T?" Mrs. Lovett suggested as he made to move closer to Bellatrix.

"Err—yeah. I'll be…upstairs if you need me, Mrs. Lovett." With that, Sweeney turned on his heel and walked out the door.

"What does he do, exactly?" Bellatrix asked with a look that was a mixture of curiosity and disgust.

"Barber. Works in the upstairs. He's been my tenant for a good, long while now," Mrs. Lovett explained. She turned towards Bellatrix once more and placed her hands on her hips. "Now that you've frightened my tenant, had your tea, and almost killed Mr. T, you're going to give _me _some answers."

"Ooh! _Mrs. Lovett _knows 'ow to play as well! Alright, fine. What do you want to know?" Bellatrix asked as she cocked her head slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"Where and when you came from, why you're able to make bits of light that do things come out of the bit o' wood, and why that mark on your arm is pulsating."

"Love, we'll be here all night if you want all that."

Mrs. Lovett looked Bellatrix over thoroughly before deciding against her better judgment. "You're more than welcome to stay for the night. It's getting late out, anyway. Would you care for a pie?"


	3. The Mark of a Death Eater

Bellatrix cackled slightly at the look on the baker's face. "Stay the night? Now why—in the name of the Dark Lord—would _I_ want to do _that_, eh, love?"

"Well, do you 'ave anywhere better to stay than 'ere?" Mrs. Lovett countered.

Bellatrix thought over it for a moment. "I suppose it couldn't possibly _hurt _to stay 'ere for tonight. Now, Mrs. Lovett," Bellatrix continued as she sat back down, motioning for the baker to join her, "where would you like me to begin?" She gave the baker a devious smile.

Mrs. Lovett sat down and propped her head up with her hand. "Wherever you like, Bella. And call me Nellie."

Bellatrix pulled out her wand and Time Turner. "I come from a time of great battles between the forces of 'good' and 'evil'. To know which is good or evil depends on the point of view, I suppose. But, anyhow, there's the Order of the Phoenix and then there are the Death Eaters.

"The Death Eaters serve the Dark Lord, while the Order opposes us. I'm a Death Eater. 'That mark' you mentioned on my arm is the Dark Mark. We Death Eaters are proud to wear the mark of the Dark Lord. When it hurts, we know that the Dark Lord wishes to meet with us. And the probable reason that mine is 'pulsating' is because he's looking for me or wanting me to come to him.

"After the fall of Albus Dumbledore, the Order cracked down on hunting Death Eaters and killing us. Only, things didn't go quite according to plan and we started to take over the wizarding world.

"For the past few months, I've been havin' an affair with my niece, Nymphadora Tonks, who is a member of the Order. So, obviously on more levels than one, our relationship was wrong. Didn't stop us. We didn't care. In fact, the only reason I married my husband, Rodolphus Lestrange, is because I was expected to marry a pure blood wizard… I'm getting off track, and now I'm all discombobulated. Back to the story.

"One day, I got a little sloppy, and I got cornered by the remaining Order members—who other Death Eaters and I haven't killed yet. Luckily, Tonksy was among that group of members. As that Potter boy hit me with the Cruciatus Curse, Tonksy ran over to me and gave me this Time Turner." She gestured to the small pendant before carrying on.

"As the name plainly suggests, it can turn time, sending the wearer back in time. She told me to get as far away from there as possible because she didn't want to see me die. I listened and turned it as far as the dial would go. And I ended up here, in front of your shop," Bellatrix finished with a slight yawn.

Nellie's eyes were half-lidded as Bellatrix finished her story. "Wow, that was a long story," was all she managed to say for a little. "So, you're a witch then?" she asked quietly after she'd regained her bearings.

"Yea'. That's why I can 'make lights that do things come out of this bit o' wood'," Bellatrix cackled.

"Sounds…complicated. So, wha's a muggle?"

"A muggle is any non-magic human, like you," Bellatrix explained coolly.

"Ah…" Nellie said as realization dawned on her. "Err—well, it's getting a bit late and I suppose Mr. T will want some answers, so—"

"Nellie Lovett and Sweeney Todd! God! 'Ow could I 'ave not seen it before?!" Bellatrix groaned as she remembered where she'd heard of a Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett before.

"You've 'eard of us?" Nellie asked in confusion.

"Yea', I 'ave. You're in love with 'im, aren't you?" Bellatrix asked with slight disgust and accusation in her voice.

"I…err—"

"Trust me, nothing good will come of it," Bellatrix said, uncharacteristically serious. She turned her head to look out of the muck-covered window. "It's late."

"Yea', well, the only room I have is being occupied by Mr. T, so unless you fancy sleeping with 'im, you're with me," Nellie explained as she got to her feet. "Like a nice sip o' gin before you turn in, Bella?" she asked as she walked behind the counter once more.

_Why is this muggle being so friendly? _Bellatrix wondered. "Yea', that'd be nice."

Nellie bent down and picked up a dusty bottle. She made to wipe the dust from the front, but there were already fingerprints on it. Her brow creased in puzzlement as she shook the bottle of gin. The little liquid that was left rattled against the inside of the glass bottle. "Toby must've gotten hold of it again…" Nellie grumbled.

She gathered two somewhat-clean tumblers and sat them down before Bellatrix. With a sigh, she poured the remainder off the gin into the two glasses. "Drink up, sweet 'art."

Bellatrix took one of the tumblers and downed it all in one gulp. She sat the glass back on the table rather forcefully and stood up suddenly, her face within mere inches of Nellie's. "Trying to get me drunk? You should at least take me out on a date first," Bellatrix teased with a cackle.

Nellie's ashen face blushed scarlet as Bellatrix put her hand on the small of the baker's back.

"Now, why don't you show me to your room?" Bellatrix taunted in a mock sultry voice.

Despite herself, Nellie felt a small grin creeping onto her lips. She led Bellatrix past her living room and into her back bedroom. "It's small, but it'll do," Nellie remarked as Bellatrix looked around the room with a skeptical eye.

"I like it," she murmured. The room was small, to be sure, but it was so much like Nellie Lovett. It had her…personality and essence. "I really do."

* * *

Each looked away as the other changed into nightwear. Nellie had to lend Bellatrix a gown because the witch hadn't any other clothes.

Nellie was the first to slide under the thick covers, closely followed by Bellatrix. "I should warn you, nights in London get pretty chilly," Nellie purred comfortably as she nestled into her quilts.

"I can handle the cold," Bellatrix countered, thinking about her fourteen years in Azkaban.

_Why am I letting this _Death Eater _sleep in my bed with me? _Nellie asked herself. She couldn't think of an answer to her own question.

_Why is she letting me—a _Death Eater—_sleep in her bed with her? _Bellatrix wondered. She couldn't possible fathom a reason to her question.

"I feel like I should warn you that I might be gone in the morning," Bellatrix mumbled.

"Well, you're welcome to stay if you like," Nellie replied as her heavy-lidded eyes slid shut.

"You're a doll, Nellie," Bellatrix teased as her eyes also slid shut. Soon, the darkened bliss of sleep washed over her.

But her sleep would not be a peaceful one.


	4. Poor Things

Bellatrix Lestrange's unconscious body tossed and turned in the deep throes of her nightmare. Her fists balled tightly automatically and a cold sweat ran over her face. Underneath her dark, heavy eyelids, her pupils were moving rapidly to-and-fro.

In her dream vision, she saw pulses of green magic darting across a darkened room. Her heartbeat quickened as she heard someone chant distinctively, "_Avada Kedarva!_" A falling form then became clear to her. The woman had hot pink hair… Bellatrix shrieked in her sleep. The form was of none other than Nymphadora Tonks.

"TONKSY!" Bellatrix screamed as the body of her beloved niece fell crashing to the ground. "No!" She tried to run forward, but found her legs were glued to the spot. Her body went cold and the form of the fallen Auror faded from her vision. She turned to look behind her and saw the famous Harry Potter standing there. His lightning scar was ablaze and his eyes burned with the coldest of hatred. She inhaled sharply as he leveled his wand with her throat. "_Avada Ked_—"

"Bella!"

The world came rushing back to the Death Eater as she sat up abruptly. "Tonksy…?" she whispered to no one.

"Bella?" Nellie Lovett asked with sincere concern laced through her voice.

Regaining her composure almost instantly, Bellatrix's expression went completely blank for a moment, and then assumed a bitter and loathing air. "I'm fine. Had a bit of a fright, is all. Nothing to worry about."

Bellatrix could feel her pulse pounding in her head. Her racing heart felt as if it were about to burst. "Go back to sleep, Nellie," Bellatrix ordered rigidly.

"If you're sure you're alright…" the baker sighed as she once more got comfortable in the bed.

Bellatrix sat wide awake. The images she'd seen in her dream paced back and forth through her unnerved mind. She listened to the deep, steady breathing of the baker and felt almost lulled by it, but she was far too tense to fall back asleep.

With an uncharacteristic sigh, Bellatrix slowly slid from under the remainder of the quilt that she hadn't kicked off of her during her frantic fit. She stiffly got to her feet and grasped her wand firmly in her hand. "_Lumos_," Bellatrix whispered, and the tip of her wand alighted like a torch.

She treaded lightly out of Mrs. Lovett's bedroom and into the sitting room. The pleasant fire the baker had provoked earlier had long since been dosed—by a cold breeze stirring through the room. All that remained of it now were a few glowing embers and a pile of ash.

In a chair next to the inactive fireplace was sprawled out a young boy. "What 'ave we 'ere?" Bellatrix murmured softly, as to not awaken the boy.

As she spoke, the boy whimpered in his slumber and shivered slightly. Bellatrix felt some pity for the boy, as the sight of him shivering from the cold reminded her of her 14 years in Azkaban.

She felt a sort of…warmth…well up inside of her and was thoroughly disgusted by the feeling. "Ah, well, the lad must be important to Nellie…" Bellatrix quietly concluded as she pointed her wand toward the fireplace.

"_Incendio_," she muttered, and a twisting ball of fire shot from her wand tip and ignited the fireplace nicely. A smirk formed on her lips as the boy sighed in contentment.

"_Nox_." The light at the tip of her wand went out as quickly as it had appeared. Stepping lightly, almost as if gliding, Bellatrix moved to an armchair that was not too far from the sleeping boy. She settled down and tried to relax. Her dark eyes intently watched the flickering flames of the now-alive fireplace. They seemed to put her in a deep trance of thought, and before she knew it, her eyes were slipping shut. It wasn't long before darkness overcame her completely.

~X~

Bellatrix slowly opened her eyes. They remained half-lidded with sleep as she surveyed the still-dark room. _How long have I been asleep? _she wondered. _It hasn't been longer than a couple of hours._

With a silent yawn, she stood up and stretched to relieve her stiff muscles. Still groggy with sleep, she made a pleased whimpering sound as she smacked her dry lips together.

Picking up her discarded wand from where it now lay on the floor, she illuminated the tip again to see the still-sleeping boy curled into a tight ball. Walking past him, she crept into Nellie's bedroom silently.

Seeing the peacefully sleeping form of the baker convinced her to crawl back into the warm and comfortable bed. Without thinking, she pressed her slender form against the baker and closed her eyes. Content for the moment, she allowed herself to be calmed back to sleep.

~X~

Nellie pressed herself into the warm form that was holding her so closely. What a pleasant way to wake up! Her hand instinctually covered the hand that had her held so securely. The hand underneath hers was oddly feminine. The fingers were long and delicate with long nails protruding from their tips. She was sure these weren't the hands of Toby or Mr. Todd.

Realization dawned on her as she remembered the previous day's events. She chuckled quietly as she caressed Bellatrix's hand, hoping to gently rouse the woman.

The witch's hand twitched and tried to swat the bothersome tickling sensation away, but Nellie was far from discouraged. She began tracing light circles on the back of the Death Eater's hand slowly. Bellatrix growled at the irksome sensation.

"You know, Nellie, it is not wise to poke a very easily irritated Death Eater while she's sleeping." Though she was only teasing, Nellie jerked her hand away from the other woman's as if burnt.

"Sorry. Didn't know you were fully awake," she apologized.

"It's quite alright, though I would like to just lay here for a few moments longer."

"Alrigh', I suppose I'll go fetch Toby and—" Nellie began, but was cut off as Bellatrix tugged on her nightgown sleeve.

"No, Nellie. Stay here with me." Bellatrix hated how she'd sounded so needy, but she had no desire for the baker to leave.

"Okay…" Nellie replied, a bit taken aback. She pulled the quilt back over her and turned to where she was facing the Death Eater.

"How'd you sleep last night, Bella?" Nellie asked with sincere interest.

"Alright," Bellatrix replied curtly.

"Would you like to talk about your fright? I've 'eard that if you talk about them, they're less likely to happen again."

"It was just stupidity and the fact that I happen to be missing Tonksy," Bellatrix admitted reluctantly.

The pair fell into a somewhat awkward silence. Minutes ticked by of them doing nothing but listening to the other breathing.

"Are you going back?" Nellie finally broke the silence, as it was killing her.

The Death Eater seemed rather taken aback by this question. "Err—I honestly don't know. I might stick around for awhile. I'm not too keen on going back…well, forward…to death, destruction, and war. Perhaps I'll go back long enough to bring Tonksy here…"

"You'd be welcome here," Nellie stated with a sweet smile.

"Thanks, love," Bellatrix said, her voice once again uncharacteristically soft. The two darkly beautiful women both began leaning in towards each other simultaneously. Their lips were almost touching when…

"MRS. LOVETT!" called the rough voice of Sweeney Todd.

The Death Eater looked down in what was something similar to shame and the baker looked extremely disappointed.

"Comin', Mr. T!" the baker called back. "I'm sorry, Bella. Feel free to make yourself comfortable. Come out front if you feel like visiting me."

"Yea', thanks…" Bellatrix replied half-heartedly as the baker quickly got out of bed and prepared herself for the day ahead of her.

* * *

**Alright, guys. So sorry about the long wait for this update. I hope this chapter made up for the wait! Special thanks to the whole three of you (,..,) who reviewed. I truly appreciate it. I hope you liked this chapter, and feel free to hit that green button down there and review it. From the number of people who've "alerted" this story, I hope to receive a heafy number of reviews. :D Ummm...the one thing I ask, NO FLAMES. If you don't like something I've written, the obvious thing to do would be to find another story. I'm open to healthy, polite suggestions. Hopefully it won't be so long of a wait until the next chapter, because I've got the holiday break coming up soon (YAY!). I do plan on keeping this story going for quite awhile. Well, its getting PRETTY late around here, and us authors of Sparta amazing-ness (LET A GIRL DREAM!) need their sleep. So, I love you all! Goodnight.**

**~Paige**


	5. Sectumsempra!

Bellatrix Lestrange lay in Nellie Lovett's bed for quite some time after the baker had left. She ran her fingers through her untamed hair in frustration, ready to pull it out. How could she let herself _almost _kiss someone who wasn't her beloved niece?

_I'm not one to feel guilty, but bloody 'ell! _she mentally shrieked to herself.

The Death Eater slowly got to her feet and threw off her nightgown. A quick glance thrown to the mirror resulted in a sickened groan from Bellatrix. Tearing her dark gaze away from the mirror, she quickly grabbed her dress and pulled it over her lithe body.

After tying the last few threads of her corset, she held out her left forearm to observe her Dark Mark. The witch ran her finger over the path of the snake and skull burnt into her flesh. A stinging sensation washed over her as she did so, causing her to suck in a hiss of breath through her teeth.

Gripping the hilt of her wand as if it were a lifeline, she ruthlessly shoved the tip of her wand into it, causing pain to blur her mind and vision. "_Sectumsempra_…" she managed to breathe out. A flash of red emitted from her wand tip and ripped through her skin, tearing apart her veins, causing her breathing to hitch as she fell crashing to the floor.

Her wand clattered noisily away from her, breaking the majority of the spell. A scream erupted from her mouth which she never heard, as her eyelids slid shut and her now-erratic breathing slowed to an absolute halt.

~X~

A scream of pure agony filled Nellie's ears as she walked back from the stairs leading to the bake house. Surely, it hadn't been someone from Mr. Todd's shop, for the scream was too feminine and he never killed women. That left her with only one possibility: _Bellatrix_!

Lifting her skirt up as to not trip, the baker ran back to her room as quickly as her legs would carry her. The door stood completely ajar, as if someone had already ran to the rescue. As soon as she stepped through the door, she could swear that her heart stopped. Towering over a heavily bleeding, not breathing Bellatrix Lestrange stood one very perplexed looking Mr. Todd.

"Wha' have you done to 'er!" Nellie shrieked at the barber.

"Are you daft, woman? I've done nothing to her!" Todd growled back impatiently.

"Get out of here, Mr. T… I'm sure you've got work to do," Nellie demanded roughly, throwing caution to the wind.

Mr. Todd looked as though he'd be struck. Nellie had never stood up to him before. Taken aback, he left without another word.

The baker stooped to her knees next to the seemingly dead form of Bellatrix. "Oh, Bella…" she murmured as she stroked the wild hair of the witch, and a few tears rolled down her ashen face.

Not knowing what else to do, the baker wrapped her fingers around the Time Turner pendant that was laced around Bellatrix's neck. She carefully removed it and placed it around her own neck. "You said this can send the wearer back in time. Let's just hope that I don't mess up," Nellie whispered as she turned the dial slightly.

She felt as if she was going to be sick as the air pressed down against her on every side. She felt as if she were being dragged through an extremely tight, rubber tube. Her eyes shut and her teeth clenched together against the brutal pressure. But soon, she found herself able to move and breathe again, so she opened her eyes.

She was standing in her room as Bellatrix was pulling on her dress right in front of her. Nellie saw the witch grab her wand and point it to her left arm. "_Sectum—_" the witch began, but before she could finish, Nellie had tackled her and planted a firm kiss on her lips.

"Nellie?" Bellatrix mumbled against the persistent lips of the baker. From where they now both sat upon the floor, Bellatrix unthinkingly wrapped an arm around her assailant, so she wouldn't topple over.

The baker unwillingly drew her lips away from the Death Eater's. "Don't," replied Nellie simply as she nuzzled her nose against Bellatrix's neck gently.

"I won't," stated the Death Eater as she placed her other arm around the baker, now holding her tightly.

Nellie lifted her watering eyes to look into the matching gaze of Bellatrix. Not wanting to tear her gaze away, she raised her hand and cupped the witch's cheek, stroking the Death Eater's high cheekbone with her thumb gently. Bellatrix tilted the baker's chin up and leisurely leaned towards her full lips.

Nellie's eyes fluttered shut as Bellatrix's own full lips made contact with hers. Their lips collided sweetly and parted just the same.

Bellatrix smiled fondly at the baker. "_That _should've been our first kiss, love."

A thorough feeling of guilt washed over the Death Eater, and she tried her best to swallow it as Nellie continued to nuzzle her neck.

~X~

Sweeney Todd stood looking into Nellie's room with a hostile look in his gaze. He eyed the two women still sitting on the floor. They'd remained there for quite some time. Since when…had he given _anyone _the right to be that physical with Mrs. Lovett? Since when…had Mrs. Lovett been homosexual? Since _when_…did Bellatrix Lestrange think she'd _ever_ have the right to _kiss _Mrs. Lovett?!

Sweeney let out a guttural growl slip through his clenched teeth. This wouldn't continue for long. He would be sure of that… _Or my name isn't Sweeney Todd, _he thought angrily to himself. And it really wasn't.

~X~

"I'm going to go close down the shop for the rest of the day, Bella. I'll be back in a tick, love," Nellie stated as she tenderly kissed Bellatrix's lips for the umpteenth time.

"Okay. I'll still be here," Bellatrix replied in a teasing voice.

As the baker got up and left the room to close up shop, Bellatrix quickly got to her feet and dusted herself off. Stretching her taunt muscles was definitely on her "Immediately to Do" list.

With a groan of pleasure as her muscles loosened up, she sat herself down gingerly upon Mrs. Lovett's bed. She began to twirl her wand in her fingers almost as if in a daze. She let her head get too far from her and began to daydream.

Her wonderful daydream about one chocolate-covered Nellie Lovett was interrupted as she was brutally brought back to the Land of the Living. With a grunt of frustration, she looked towards the irksome person who'd brought her out of such a lovely trance.

Seeing who it was, she let a sneer grace her lips. "What is it, _Mr_. Todd?" she snarled.

"I saw you two," he simply stated.

"Ah. So, not only are you a bastard, but you're a peeping-bastard! Oh, this is just _too _lovely!" she cackled as she rose fluidly from the bed.

Mr. Todd quickly grabbed a freshly sharpened razor from his belt, causing an almost insane grin to form on Bellatrix's plump lips.

"Why, Mr. T…are you daring to _challenge _me?" she gasped as if taken aback. Tilting her head back to expose her long, slender neck, she let out a shrieking cackle of hysteric laughter.

* * *

**Alright. I'm not sure if I'm too happy about this chapter. What do you think? Review with your opinions...unless they're flame-y opinions; then you'd best not say anything. But, on the BRIGHT side, I TOLD you it would be so long of a wait this time. Bahah! Hopefully, I'll have another posted sometime tomorrow or Wednesday. I'm sorry that both Bellatrix and Mrs. Lovett seemed a bit too OOC, but I'm pretty sure I got Sweeney spot on. :D Anyway. Goodnight, all.**

**~Paige**


	6. Hush, Love, Hush

**A/N: **Sorry for the really long wait, guys. If you've visited my profile lately, you'll see that I've been working on some other things. That doesn't mean I've forgotten about dear old Bellatrix and Mrs. Lovett! In order to make up for the long wait, I tried to make this chapter a REALLY good one. I don't know...I kind of like it, but then again, I think it could be better. Leave me reviews telling me what you think! Also, a special thanks goes out to my friend (lovettodd) for all of her help and kindness. If you're looking for the disclaimers and such, see one of the previous chapters... I forget which. Well, I've kept you waiting long enough and my endless prattling is just adding on to that, so enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Moving as fluidly as a cat or a snake, Bellatrix circled her way around one very-rigid Sweeney Todd. Holding her wand loosely between her fingers, she pressed it against her cheek and cocked her head to the side, looking the barber over with a seemingly pouty look.

The demon barber held his sterling silver razor in his hand tightly. His grip was so fierce on it that he could feel every crevasse and contour of its handle pressing deeply into the flesh of his palm. With a sneer on his face, he watched the witch circle him. It was a pleasure to imagine his friend dripping with her precious rubies.

Daring or senseless enough to do so, Bellatrix stepped up behind Sweeney and whispered in his ear in a baby soft voice, "Being one the Dark Lord's closest followers, one does learn a trick or two of the trade. For example, I don't even have to say _Legilimens_ to read that ickle mind of yours." With an insanely taunting grin, she pressed the tip of her wand into his cheek and twirled it gently. "If you want my blood, come get it, _Mr_. Todd," she continued in the same tone.

"_Expelliarmus_!" she growled. A thin jet of scarlet light blasted from the tip of her wand and hit the barber's hand.

With a snarl, he jerked his hand away from his razor as the magic hit it and sent it flying across Nellie's bedroom. Unfazed, but deeply angered, Sweeney pulled another from his belt. With a trained hand he flicked it open with ease and turned sharply towards the Death Eater.

With a bellow, he slashed his arm towards Bellatrix's throat, causing her to gasp out in surprise. With a _shinnk_, the blade cut through flesh.

Having darted out of the way to make him miss her slender neck, she'd been unbalanced and hadn't been able to recover in time to dodge the blow completely. With a hiss of pain, Bellatrix felt warm blood leak slightly from the gash now in her cheek and run down her face.

With a sneer of triumph, Sweeney prepared to strike again. He was not prepared for Bellatrix's strike back.

"_Stupefy_!"

With barely more than a strangled yelp, Sweeney dropped his razor to the floor and was sent flying back across the room. His eyes went wide with shock and his mouth was gaping in a strangled, moan of pain when he landed.

At the sound of footsteps approaching, Bellatrix flicked her wand towards the door in a haphazard manner. She stalked over to where he lay gasping for breath and whispered, "Play nice." She gave off another hysteric cackle as Nellie entered the room again.

"Mr. T? Wha's happened?" she asked, startled, as she saw him in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Bellatrix turned to the baker with a contemptuous glare. "Bella! What happened to your cheek?" Nellie ran to her side, forgetting instantly about the stunned barber. A steady trickle of blood was now flowing down the side of Bellatrix's ashen neck.

"Nothing; just a flesh wound, love," the witch replied through gritted teeth.

Nellie clicked her tongue impatiently as she quickly withdrew a tattered handkerchief from her bosom. With a gentle touch, she pressed the cloth against Bellatrix's scored cheek.

Behind them, a low groan sounded. "Ungh…. What happened?" asked the unsteady voice of Sweeney Todd.

"Oh, Mr. T! I'd completely forgotten about you. Are you alright?" Nellie asked without as much concern in her voice.

"Mrs. Lovett, you're a bloody wonder," he growled as he got to his feet. With a last, hate-filled glare towards the Death Eater, he stormed out of the room, gathering his discarded razors as he went.

"Now, Bella, are you going to tell me what happened?" Nellie asked with a feeling of dread rising in her stomach.

The witch captured the baker's lips with her own in a hard, passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Nellie gasped. "I wouldn't count on it, love," Bellatrix replied with a grin.

~ X ~

Sweeney Todd sat up in his shop, brooding as usual. He looked out of the skylight to another rainy, grey day. Smoke stacks were pouring out their toxic fumes around him as far as the eye could see. "I had it!" he bellowed. "Her throat was there, beneath my blade! No, I had her! Her throat was there and I'll never come close again! Why did I wait?"

He pounded his fist against the glass panes, with enough force to make them visibly shake, but not hard enough to shatter them.

"Lucy, I'm sorry," he whispered. "It seems I've developed some feeling—some putrid little feeling—for our landlady. That _witch _has come to ruin everything. Everything I've worked for. Everything I've killed for. If it wasn't for her, I could still be seeking revenge for you and Johanna—our daughter—who's beautiful and pale, with yellow hair, like wheat." The barber curled his hand into a fist and let his forehead rest against the cool glass, watching his breath turn to fog against the pane.

With a sudden force, he pushed himself away from the window and the view of all the vermin down in the streets below. He held up his razor against the uneven light in the room. With a smirk on his lips, he ran his fingers down the blade and handle. "Rest now, my friend. Soon to your purpose. Patience. The time isn't right. No, revenge can't be taken in haste," he cooed.

The bell on the door of his shop rang as it inched open. A timid looking young man stepped into the room. "Hello, Mr. Todd. I've heard some good things about you at the market. Word is you're the best there is."

Sweeney's grin widened. "Thank you, Sir. Thank you. What can I do for you today, Sir? A stylish…trimming of the hair? A soothing skin massage? Sit, Sir, sit. May I offer you a shave?"

~ X ~

Bellatrix hopped onto the dusty counter in the front of _Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium_, crossing her legs delicately. "I can see it now, Nellie. This place will be crawling with customers!" she cackled.

"Yeah, and 'ow am I supposed to do that, love? Times is hard," Nellie replied with a small smile in the witch's direction.

"Well," said Bellatrix in a taunting voice. "Mrs. Mooney seems to be making it by."

"Oh, Bella, dear. Do NOT get me started on that pussy cat-killin' disgrace to the baker's world."

"But, I like it when I get you started," the Death Eater teased as she jumped down from the counter. She slinked her way behind the baker and wrapped her arms around her midsection. "In fact, one might say that I'm quite fond of it. One might even dare say that I _love _it." She brushed Nellie's hair away from her neck and placed feathery soft kisses along her neck and shoulder.

Nellie shivered slightly. "Bella, Mr. T is right in the upstairs," she scolded.

"Tish posh! To 'ell with 'im," the witch said huskily.


	7. Muggles Ruin Everthing

**A/N: **I'm not quite sure if I'm 100% happy with this chapter. But, for two updates in the same amount of days, it isn't that bad. I'm proud of myself. Well, enjoy the story.

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks remained crouched beside the area where Bellatrix Lestrange had vanished. Tears were slowly trickling down her face as the other members of the Order surrounded her. "Nymphadora, you've got a _lot _of explaining to do," Mad-Eye growled.

She slowly got to her feet, wiping the tears away from her eyes as she did so. Her hair changed from the hot pink that it had been to a mousey brown color. "I have nothing to explain to you…," she murmured. "As if my actions hadn't said it all!"

She could feel anger rising inside of her, and did her best to push it back down as Remus Lupin stepped forward. "Tonks, I—I don't know what to say," he whispered to the girl he had once thought to have loved him.

"Remus, please…just…don't," Tonks replied with hurt in her dark eyes.

"We were to be m-married. How could you have an affair with her? Bellatrix Lestrange, of all people. A Death Eater and your own aunt!" His normally calm stature disappeared as his affections for Tonks boiled into rage.

"I _do _love you, but I also love her! I can't explain my feelings; it's just something that happened all at once! Remus…there is a difference. I _love _you, but I'm _in love _with her. My patronus has even changed! How could you not have noticed when we fought that bunch of Demontors last week! It's a snake!" Tonks shrieked at her fiancé.

Tonks thought she would lose it as Harry stepped forward from where Moody had been guarding him. She'd like him so much. They'd been such good friends over the last couple of years. "Wotcher, Harry," she said coldly.

"She killed Sirius, Tonks. How could you? He was your uncle!" he bellowed, making Tonks cringe.

"Harry, you don't understand. She never meant to kill him. It was an accident! She hit him with a stunning spell, not the killing curse. He was knocked backwards into that veil in the Death Chamber, and _that's _what killed him! Not her!"

"She took pride in his death!" Harry retorted.

"Harry, she felt _terrible _about it. She only used that fact to get to you! You wouldn't understand her! She's not as bad as we once thought! You just have to take the time to listen!" Tonks paused and took in a sharp breath. "It doesn't even matter, now! She's gone! Forever! We may as well say Harry Potter, the boy who lived…the Chosen One, killed her! Revenged his Godfather's death!"

Tonks broke down into tears again. Her sobs wrenched the hearts of the Order members, but they didn't know what to do. Remus held out his hand towards her in a loving gesture. "No, Remus…" she sobbed. "I…I can't. Not after this." Without another word, she pulled the engagement ring off of her finger and placed it gingerly in his outstretched hand.

His fingers instinctually curled around the token of his love as he felt his heart shatter.

"I'm sorry, but my heart lies with her, and she's gone now," Tonks whispered with pain dripping from her voice. She turned on her heel and sprinted off in the other direction, not allowing herself to look over her shoulder.

None of the Order members dare follow her, although each and every one of them thought about it.

~ X Back in 1846 X ~

Bellatrix Lestrange placed a trail of tender kisses down Nellie Lovett's bare abdomen. With every few kisses, she would let her teeth nip the ashen skin of the baker or she would flick her tongue out to caress the toned flesh.

Nellie's fists clenched the edge of the counter she was now seated upon as she shivered with anticipation. Her willpower weakened and she let out a low moan she'd been trying to hold in. "Bella, is this really a good idea?" she whispered in a shaky voice.

"O'coursh it ish," the witch mumbled against the baker's skin.

"A customa' could walk in at any time," Nellie feebly argued.

As if summoned by the mere mention of it, a portly little man walked through the door. Nellie gasped in surprise, as did the man at the sight of two women "fooling around."

Bellatrix instantly turned to face the man, with a snarl on her lips and anger in her eyes. Nellie whimpered slightly in disappointment, despite the presence of company, at the new lack of contact. "We're closed," the Death Eater growled. Before the man could reply, Bellatrix whipped her wand from its "holster". _"Impedimenta!" _Bellatrix thought. A blast of magic emanated from the tip of the witch's wand and knocked the overweight man out of the door.

With a satisfied huff, Bellatrix then flicked her wand, closing the door and shutting all the blinds in the room. "_Colloportus,_" Bellatrix muttered. With a click, the locks on the two doors in the room slid into place.

"Now, where were we?" the witch asked seductively as she turned back towards the baker.

"Right about here," Nellie replied as she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around the Death Eater's neck and planting a very firm and passionate kiss upon those full lips.

"I think I like where we are," Bellatrix said with a small smile as she and Nellie broke apart.

Pushing the baker farther onto the counter, Bellatrix slowly snaked her hand under Nellie's skirt. As she trailed her cool fingertips up Nellie's leg, she felt the baker tremor. Just as her fingers brushed against the treasure she had been seeking, Nellie gasped and tangled her fingers in Bellatrix's hair.

A pang of sorrow pierced the Death Eater's heart. That gasp…. She couldn't help but be reminded of her niece; because that was the same way she'd sound when Bellatrix would…. With a sigh, the witch pushed any thoughts of her niece to the back of her mind. She'd never see Tonks again, so there was no point in dwelling on the past, when Nellie was right here and needed her.

A smirk replaced the small frown on her face as she looked into the baker's eyes. Nellie gave her a confused and puzzled look before throwing her head back and moaning loudly. She now knew what that smirk meant as Bellatrix continued to pump her fingers faster and faster….

~ X ~

Sweeney Todd paced the floor of his shop with bloodied hands. Normally, Mrs. Lovett would've come to see what all of the racket was. That's when the horrible noise hit his ears. A moan sounded from the downstairs. Even though he'd spent fifteen years locked up, he knew what _that _kind of moan meant.

He shook his head in disgust, snarling at the idea of his landlady and that witch doing what should take place between a man and a woman. Pressing the pedal he'd installed on his chair down harshly, the corpse, with a gaping wound in his neck, fell down into the bake house. The barber watched him fall with a sadistic pleasure. The body landed on the stone floor below with a sickening crunch before the trapdoor had closed completely.

Taking out a rag dried with the blood of previous victims, Sweeney Todd began mopping up his mess, all the while thinking of how it should be Mrs. Lovett doing this deed. Cleaning was woman's work. Killing was his.

* * *

**A/N: **I really appreciate reviews, so if you don't mind, press that little green button and tell me what you think! Just sayin'. Haha. You know the drill: NO FLAMES. If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that. Thank you guys for reading (and for those of you who actually review, extra special thanks), and have a great day. I love you guys!

~Paige


	8. Epiphany

**A/N: **ANGST!! This chapter is SO full of angst, but I still hope you enjoy it. :) My inspiration for writing this chapter is the lovely CrImSoN-DrIzZlE who is now officially my British person, and of course, my good friend lovettodd. Happy reading!

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks collapsed on the ground from exhaustion. Tears streamed freely down her face, and a sob of pain erupted from her mouth. She looked around her, not knowing exactly where she'd ran too. She'd been on Hogwarts grounds when she'd taken off, she knew that for sure. Tall, dark pines surrounded her, blotting out the sky ominously. The forest itself seemed to give off an eerie blue glow. Had she run into the Forbidden Forest?

With a heaving sigh, the weeping Tonks pulled herself to her feet. She hiccupped as she walked sluggishly forward. She reached up with one hand to sweep her mousey brown hair away from her face.

A rather odd noise sounded behind her, and she whipped around to face whatever it was, instinctually holding her wand at the ready. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened in shock at the sight before her.

A large, horse-like creature stood in front of her. Its blank, white eyes shined in her direction as if it was staring right through her. The creature let out a snort and shook its dragonish head, tossing its long, black mane about wildly. As she continued to stand there, frozen solid by the sight, it unfolded its great, leathery wings and made a clicking noise at her.

She slowly began to back away from it, keeping her eyes on the horse-like creature. Letting out a startled yelp, which spooked the creature, Tonks fell backwards and landed on the leaf-littered forest floor. "Ungh…," she groaned in pain. Forgetting about the creature for a flash of a second, she sat up and examined her body. A trickle of blood was running off her hand.

Tonks held out her palm in front of her face, examining a shallow cut in the center. "Ow…" she muttered. The horse-like creature made another clicking noise as it stepped forward.

With another yelp, Tonks madly scrambled to her feet. "_Thestral!_" her mind screamed. The Hufflepuff's mind whirled as she thought back to her Hogwart's days in Care of Magical Creatures. "_They're attracted by the smell of blood, of course!_ _This must be one of the one's that Hagrid had domesticated…_"

Feeling her heart settle back to its normal pace, Tonks gingerly stepped toward the creature, holding out her uninjured hand in a gesture she thought might calm the beast. At first, it backed away slightly, before coming up to meet her hand. It pressed its beak-like muzzle into the palm of her outstretched hand.

"You can get me out of here, can't you?" she whispered in a soothing voice to the Thestral. It looked at her with those huge, white eyes as if it understood her. "You can take me to the Ministry."

It made that strange clicking noise at her again, as if agreeing. "Thank you," Tonks whispered to the beast as she clumsily got onto its back. She tangled her hands in its mane so she wouldn't fall off, as the large creature spread its wings and kicked off from the ground.

As they soared through the air, Tonks could feel her hope rising; that maybe…just maybe…there would be another Time Turner in the Ministry building.

~ X Back in 1846 X ~

Bellatrix Lestrange now lay in Nellie Lovett's warm, comfortable bed. She was closely pressed against the latter, who was—from the soft, rhythmic breathing—fast asleep. A million or more different thoughts scurried back and forth in the Death Eater's mind, tensing her up and completely removing 'sleep' from the equation.

Guilt flared within her and twisted her stomach into knots, until she felt she was going to be sick. "_How could I? Tonksy, I'm sorry,_" Bellatrix wailed in her mind. "_I miss you so much, dear niece._" Though she would never tell anyone, when she was with Tonks alone, she could be her complete self. No more hiding under the mask of insanity or feigning loyalty to the Dark Lord. In truth, she'd been working against him ever since she and Tonks had begun their affair. She'd given her niece more tip offs for the Order than she'd care to count.

"_How can I miss her if she's not even been born yet?_" Bellatrix growled to herself. "_There's no sense in feeling guilty over having sex with Nellie._" Though her reasoning was sound, and her argument legit, the guilt and regret within Bellatrix's heart wasn't soothed.

"Bella, are you alright?" the baker asked drowsily.

"Yeah, o'course, love. I'm just thinking," the Death Eater replied gently. "Go back to sleep."

"If you need to talk to someone, I'm here. I promise," Nellie yawned as she turned to face the witch.

Bellatrix chuckled softly before whispering, "I'm fine. Go back to sleep." The witch waited until she was sure the baker had dozed back off before settling deeper into the blankets bunched around her. With a soft sigh, she closed her eyes and wished for sleep to overcome her.

It took awhile, but her wish was eventually granted.

~ X ~

Pulses of green magic darted across a darkened room, lighting it up briefly. Screams of dying witches and wizards filled the Death Eater's ears as she tried to tune them out. Everything said was jumbled together—every chant, every scream, every shouted order.

One thing then rang clear in her ears as someone distinctly chanted, "_Avada Kedarva!_" A falling form then became clear to the stunned witch. The woman who had been struck down with the killing curse had bright pink hair…. Bellatrix wanted to scream out, but the darkness was pressing down on her from all sides. The form in front of her was of her beloved niece, Nymphadora Tonks—again.

"Tonksy," Bellatrix managed to choke out as she stared at the lifeless figure. "No, please." She wanted—and tried—to run forward and gather the body into her arms, or to shake the life back into her niece. She felt her heart pounding in her throat as the fallen witch faded from her vision.

A cold air caressed her skin and caused gooseflesh to rise across her arms. She craned her neck to look behind her and saw the Boy Who Lived—the Chosen One—standing there. His lightning scar was ablaze and his eyes were alight with cold hatred. She inhaled a sharp breath as he leveled his wand to her constricted throat.

"_Avada Ked—_"

~ X ~

Bellatrix awoke from her reoccurring dream panting heavily. A cold sweat ran down her brow and made her frizzy hair cling to her face annoyingly. A still-sleeping Nellie lay beside her, unaware of the panic the Death Eater was in. A trembling sigh escaped the witch's lips and a single tear fell from her eye and rolled down her hollow cheek.

"Tonksy…?" she asked a shadowy figure at the end of the bed.

"Hardly," a cold voice said. Sweeney Todd stepped from the shadows, holding Bellatrix's wand between his fingers.

* * *

**A/N: **I really appreciate reviews, so if you don't mind, press that little green button and tell me what you think! Just sayin'. Haha. You know the drill: NO FLAMES. If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that. Thank you guys for reading (and for those of you who actually review, extra special thanks), and have a great day. I love you guys!

~Paige


	9. Avada Kedarva!

**A/N: **Hello, everyone. Thanks for tuning in for another exciting chapter of When a Death Eater and a Baker Collide! No, just kidding. This chapter is kind of slow, because its more of a filler. Well, I want to keep this short, but I also want to thank my lovely girlfriend who helped me write this chapter. (I've had a severe case of writer's block.) She's the best, and I hope she enjoys this shoutout. Also, I'd like to thank my friend (lovettodd) who has helped me with the Sweeney Todd terminology. Those two are my inspiration, and without them, I probably would've stopped this story altogether. So, thank you guys, and I love you! :D

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange's eyes glazed over in confusion. The barber at the foot of the bed wasn't Tonks. He didn't even resemble her beloved niece. Perhaps Tonks was playing a trick on her? Perhaps she had disguised herself as a madman, and was only joking around with Bellatrix.

The confounded witch flashed her dark eyes beside her, and saw Nellie Lovett stir slightly. "Wha's goin' on, love?" asked the baker as she smacked her lips in contentment.

Everything came rushing back to Bellatrix as soon as the words had left Nellie's mouth. Fury replaced the puzzlement in her eyes, and she whipped her head back around to the barber.

She gasped as she realized that the madman wasn't there anymore. "Mr. Todd was here," she whispered.

Nellie quickly sat up, covering her bare flesh with a quilt. Her matching russet eyes darted around the darkened room in a panicked frenzy. She could just imagine the barber lurking in each looming shadow, waiting for his chance to strike out at her and the Death Eater. It was no secret that he hated the witch, and Nellie thought he would do anything to be rid of her.

"I…I could swear… He was right there!" Bellatrix growled.

"Love, it was just a dream," Nellie said, dropping the duvet from her grasp. She stretched out her hand to touch the obviously-frightened Death Eater, but was swatted away almost immediately.

"He was here. I know he was. _Accio Wand_!" she held out her hand, and her slightly curved, dragon heartstring cored wand flew into her outstretched palm. She wrapped her fingers around the handle so tightly, that the skin on her knuckles stretched over the bone and appeared white. Anger was rising in her chest and she could feel her sanity slipping away.

"I'm going out for a walk," she coldly informed the baker with whom she had just made love to.

"Bella, it's after midnight…" Nellie argued weakly.

The witch ignored her and began gathering up her clothes that were strewn across the floor with haste.

The baker wanted to argue with Bellatrix and keep her here, where she was safe, but she found her mind drifting away. Lurid thoughts entered her distracted mind as she watched the Death Eater slip on her dress and do up the laces.

"I wish you would stay…" Nellie mumbled in a wavering voice.

"I'll be fine. I can take care of myself," Bellatrix replied sharply. She slipped her wand into its holster and walked towards the door. With a slightly hesitant hand, she gripped the doorknob and turned it. Pushing all thoughts, except for her anger, from her mind, she stormed out the door without looking back at the hurt baker she'd left in her wake.

Bellatrix closed the bedroom door behind her, and stopped to lean against it briefly. She let her shoulders slump and her eyes slip shut. "_Tonksy, do you know how much this is hurting me…?_" she thought to herself, wishing that Tonks could hear her.

With a heaving sigh, she pushed herself off of the door and walked at a sluggish pace into the parlor. Once again, the little lad known as Toby was curled up snuggly on the flower-patterned sofa. Her eyes rest upon him for a few moments, and she saw a shiver pass through his body. Turning her eyes to the extinguished fire, she felt her heart go cold. "_Let him suffa. You 'ad to all of those years in Azkaban, waiting for the Dark Lord to free you…_" her brain reminded her. "S'not like one night in the cold will kill 'im anyway," she agreed with herself.

With a sneer on her face, she continued to walk about the building until she came to the door. Through the murky window, her view of the outside world was obscured greatly. Flickering dots of light marked the corners on which streetlamps sat, shining off the blackened windows of the shops all around Fleet Street.

As the witch cracked open the door, a gush of foul wind hit her nostrils and she had to bite her tongue to force herself not to gag at the stench. What seemed to be a lump, which was leaning against the building in front of her, stirred slightly. Bellatrix gasped softly and grasped her wand, holding it firmly at the ready.

Bellatrix squinted her dark eyes to get a better glimpse of the now-moving figure in front of her, never letting up on her grip. The form snapped its head towards her, sending long and matted golden tresses flying behind her.

Bellatrix's face morphed into one of horror as she stood gaping at the sight of—what appeared to be—a homeless woman. Growths of what appeared to be warts covered the woman's face, along with dirt, grime, and God only knows what else. The Death Eater pointed her wand at the woman as the destitute girl raised a shaking hand and pointed at her, as if accusing her of some unspoken crime.

"Witch! Witch! Smell it, ma'am? …An evil smell….every night at the vespers' bell. It's smoke that comes from the mouth of hell. Tried to tell the Beadle and police as well," the woman stated in a sing-song voice. She gestured with one badly injured hand to a billowing smoke stack. "There, there! Witch! Witch, look up there! Didn't I tell you? Smell that air! City on fire!" she cried. "Misch—!"

"_Avada Kedarva_!" Bellatrix shouted. A blast of green magic shot from the tip of the dragon heartstring cored wand and surrounded the beggar woman. She let out a shrill scream that was cut off by the effect of the magic.

The woman crumpled to the ground in a lifeless heap, surrounded by her tattered dress of rags and filth. Bellatrix's face took on a look of disgruntlement. "In the name of the Dark Lord…!" she breathed. "I couldn't take it anymore."

"It's understandable," sounded a gruff voice behind her.

Bellatrix let out a yelp of shock as she whipped around to face the source of the voice. Two men stood behind her, one tall and grey haired, while the other was short and rounded with greasy, long blonde hair.

The rounded one smiled a most devious smile while the older man merely smirked. The smile of the short one made Bellatrix's skin crawl. His pug nose seemed to slither up his face as his, cracked and yellowed teeth were revealed. The corners of his droopy, rat-like eyes rose slightly, giving him the look of a pained animal. His double-chin shook slightly with his body as he shivered with silent laughter.

"Beadle!" the older man growled, holding out his hand for silence.

The man known as "Beadle" bowed his head in acceptance.

The older man's eyes flickered over the voluptuous figure of the Death Eater. They seemed to glow with an insatiable hunger than chilled the witch to the bone. His hooked nose was like that of an eagle's beak, and his eyes were as dark as midnight. "Now," he continued in a somewhat familiar voice. "We can make this little…incident…go away. It was about time someone took care of her. But, still…a crime is just that. I could have you dragged away to bedlam right now for such a deed, or…you could return with me to my lovely home, and we will…discuss…other ways of settling this."

"And who says I won't do the same thing to you as I've done to her, eh?" Bellatrix cackled. Anger boiled inside of her. She was not one to be negotiated with.

"Are you daft, woman? The mere fact that I am the judge of this…disgusting…little town is reason enough, and even if you did, there are others who would gladly have you locked away, and would be more-than-willing to have a hand in doing so. Now, if you've had quite enough, I am Turpin. Judge Turpin. This is Beadle Bamford, my…assistant." He curled his lip as the word slithered from his tongue. The rat-like man looked upon his "boss" with an utmost glee in his beady eyes. "And who, might you be, Miss—?"

"Bellatrix," the witch cut him off sharply. "Bellatrix Lestrange." The hilt of her wand felt smooth and warm underneath her rigid grasp on it.

"Ah, Bellatrix. What a lovely name," purred the judge. The smirk on his face slid away as he was silenced by a death-threat filled look from the Death Eater. "Well, what do you say we return to my home?" he said in his most appealing voice.

"I s'pose it couldn't hurt…" the witch gave in begrudgingly, not wanting to be put in a Crazy-House. Even though she was quite certain she could fight off anyone who tried to come after her, they might find out about her and the baker. It wouldn't be the first time someone had used someone like that as bait. Bellatrix herself had done it on multiple occasions.

Being sure to keep a bit of a distance between herself and the two men, she followed them down the cobble stoned road. With a glance over her shoulder at the crumpled body still lying at the ground, she pointed her wand back nonchalantly and thought, "_Evanesco_."

* * *

**A/N: **I really appreciate reviews, so if you don't mind, press that little green button and tell me what you think! Just sayin'. Haha. You know the drill: NO FLAMES. If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that. Thank you guys for reading (and for those of you who actually review, extra special thanks), and have a great day. I love you guys! And once again, thank you my British person and my Canadian person for being such a big help. (:

~Paige


	10. If Only Angels Could Prevail

**A/N: **Sorry about the long wait for this one, guys. School's been a beast lately. We've literally had MOUNTAINS of homework to do! I'm sorry if this chapter seems shorter than the others, and I hope none of you have forgotten about our favourite Death Eater, her beloved niece, and her baker mistress. I don't know when the next update will be, but I hope you enjoy this one. (: Was kind of written in a rush so I could at least post something for you. x.x Sorry if it seems lacking. D: But, oh well, on with the next installment. Enjoy!

* * *

"_Lumos_," Nymphadora Tonks whispered as she walked down the darkened halls of the Ministry of Magic. Soon she was within the hallway of the changing doors. Many-a-times had she walked this familiar route to get to the Aurors' cubicles. Admittedly, she had occasionally taken a few detours to view the "Brain Tanks" as she called them and the wondrous display of Time-Turners.

Even though the doors swirled around the room, constantly changing, she knew just the door to go through. Long ago, on one of her "breaks" from the constant pressure of hunting down dark wizards, she had taken the time to carve a little notch into the heavy, ebony wood of the correct door. Hearing footsteps approaching, she gasped softly and silently slid into the Time-Turner room. "_Nox_!" she whispered feverishly as the light at the tip of her wand extinguished. Soon she was engulfed in darkness once again and she dared not even breathe as the footsteps of Lord Voldemort's followers passed the room, without a second thought. As the footsteps faded, Tonks felt her heartbeat slow and she let out a heavy sigh.

Determined even more so now, she ignited the tip of her wand again and continued on her journey into the deepest pits of the Ministry. The white light emanating from her wand illuminated her cold, pale features. With her free hand, she brushed her still-mousey-brown hair away from her eyes. Her light-treading feet made soft tapping noises against the stone tiled floor of the room she was currently residing in.

As she approached her ultimate objective-point, she could hear the distant shattering and repairing of glass as the Time-Turner cabinet continued in its never-ending loop. The feat she was about to attempt would be a dangerous one, and the possibility of her getting injured was likely, but in her mind, it was all worth it to be reunited with her beloved aunt. Even when Remus Lupin had refused to be with her because of his "condition", the affect on her hadn't been this extreme…. A conversation had long ago between her and the Death Eater rose within her mind unbidden.

_"I don't like the idea of you picking up glass, Nymphadora! It's very dangerous and you could get hurt. I'd rather have my hand sliced to bloody bits than have even a tiny shard prick your finger!" the witch growled to her niece._

_"Don't worry, Bella. I'm used to it. It doesn't hurt that much," Tonks reassured her worrying aunt with that little crooked grin of hers that she knew melted her heart._

_"It still hurts you, though…" the Death Eater grumbled as she pointed her wand at a broken teacup. "_Reparo_," she said as she flicked her wand towards the ruined pile of glass nonchalantly._

_Tonks looked at her lover in wonder as the shattered dish repaired itself._

Pain was visible in the metamorphmagi's eyes as the memory washed over her, for those who cared enough to look. It made her so weak in the knees to the point where she thought she might collapse again. Stifling a cry of grief, she quickened her pace into the Time-Turner room. For a brief moment, she just stood there…staring in wonderment around the room. Before her very eyes lay what might be the only way to her lost lover.

~X Back in 1846 X~

Bellatrix Lestrange followed the two men begrudgingly, making sure to keep her distance. Every now and then, that Turpin character would turn his head ever-so-slightly to peer down his eagle beak nose at the voluptuous figure of the witch. "Pretty women are a wonder, aren't they, Beadle?" he asked with a sneer plastered across his stubble-flecked face.

"Ladies in their sensitivities, my lord…" the man known as "Beadle" sighed reluctantly.

Bellatrix smirked as she tuned the men out and thought about hexing them both with a Bat-Bogey spell. With a slight spring in her step now, she did a marvelous twirl, sending her tight-fitting dress swirling about her.

"She really is mad," the rat-like man murmured to his master.

Bellatrix's head snapped in the direction of the tiny man as the light died from her eyes and she showed her teeth slightly in a vicious growl. "Mad I may be, but I am _not _hard of hearing, thanks," she snapped as she hastily drew her wand from its holster and pointed it at the man's throat. He whimpered and looked at Turpin fretfully as beads of sweat began rolling from his forehead.

"Do not anger the dear woman, Beadle. It is only asking for…trouble," the judge drawled as his eyes darted lazily between the two figures.

With a soft growl, Bellatrix lowered her wand. The better she behaved, the sooner this would be over with and she could return to the warm bed of one very charming Nellie Lovett.

"Ah, we're almost—" the judge began, but he broke off midsentence as he spotted a mousey brunette standing in the middle of the street, looking disgruntled and looking as if she were about to fall over from exhaustion.

Bellatrix's dark eyes grew wide as they found the figure stumbling towards them out of the dark. As soon as the figure's eyes lifted, their gazes locked and the hair upon the woman's head turned into a hot shade of pink.

"Tonksy…"

"Bella!"

Nymphadora Tonks ran forward and wrapped her arms around her lover. "I've missed you so much!" she whispered through the tears that were now streaming down her face.

"And I, you," Bellatrix replied as she closed her eyes and held her niece close to her. With a soft sigh at Tonks' familiar scent, she turned her head slightly to kiss the brilliantly pink hair she had mourned so greatly.

The judge cleared his throat as if to remind the witch that he was still here, and they still had a deal in place.

Bellatrix's eyes shot open and she smirked at the old man. "You know…I do believe our deal has just been canceled." She flicked her wand in the direction of the two men, and instantly they froze solid and fell onto their backs in the middle of the street. She looked over at them in disdain. "Someone will find them in the morning."

She put her arm around the petite metamorphmagi's waist and began to lead her silently back to _Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium_.

With a relieved sigh that she'd gotten the right time period, Tonks slowly felt the pain ebb away from her injured arm.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you all for reading. I'd like to know what you think, so take the time out of your day to hit that little green button and leave me things. Make my day. (: You know the drill: NO FLAMES WILL BE TOLERATED!! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Goodnight or good-day (whatever it is where you are reading this at), all. Much love. xx

~Paige


	11. Episkey

**A/N: **Sorry. This chapter is mostly a filler. I don't know when I'll actually start writing on this again. I find myself down with an extreme case of writer's block. Feedback and suggestions would be appreciated. Again, I'm sorry for this incredibly sucktacular chapter, but I still hope you enjoy it nontheless. Good ol' Blackcest fluffiness. Booyah! Thanks for reading, guys. Have a nice day.

* * *

"How did you get here?" Bellatrix asked softly as they continued to walk. The soft clicking of heels upon cobblestone filled her ears with a rhythmic pattern. "I thought I would never see you again," she whispered. A peering glance to her side revealed a very perplexed looking Nymphadora Tonks. Bellatrix felt her lips curve upwards slightly in an undersized grin at the sight.

The pink-haired witch's lips were pursed tightly into a thoughtful line. Her brow was furrowed and her nose twitched ever-so-slightly as her concentration was broken. "Time-Turner…. From the Ministry…," she replied quietly as to not disturb the peaceful looking street.

Bellatrix stopped in her tracks and stood as still as stone. She bit her plump lip, deep in thought. "Tonksy, I was there the night we destroyed those Time Turners. We were after that Potter boy and his ickle friends…. You couldn't have gotten one, unless… NYMPHADORA TONKS, YOU DIDN'T!" Bellatrix shouted at her beloved niece.

Tonks winced from the unexpected rise in volume in her aunt's voice. "Bella, calm down…" she muttered, shaking her sleeve further down over her injured arm. The throbbing pain of her injury flared up and caused her to suck in a sharp breath of air.

Bellatrix fumed as she watched her niece try to hide her arm. "How…bad…is…it…?" she choked out through her gritted teeth. Her vision was blurred around the edges by red. She felt her fury quickly consuming her. It wasn't her anger at Tonks, nor was it her anger at Tonks being hurt and knowing she could've stopped it. It was just…everything. Everything pouring down on her at once; Tonks' return, her feelings for Nellie, the irksome barber who would have to be dealt with shortly, and the whole damned situation.

"Bella, honestly, it isn't that bad. Just a scrape," Tonks wailed as tears brimmed in her dark eyes.

At the sight of her niece nearing a breakdown, Bellatrix felt all of her anger leave her in one sudden rush. It left her feeling slightly lightheaded and regretful, which wasn't normal for her. "Let me see it, sweetheart," she instructed in her gentlest voice. Her hard eyes softened as Tonks neared her, holding out her crudely bandaged arm.

She gently trailed her fingertips down the length of the bandage, causing the pink haired witch to hiss in pain. "Shh, baby. It'll be alright," she assured the pained witch. She didn't know why she was being so caring with her lover…so unlike herself. Perhaps it was the result of her absence for so long. Perhaps it was the result of her hellish nightmares. Whatever the reason, Bellatrix quickly found she didn't care as the world completely dissolved around her and her kin.

Tonks pursed her lips together against the pain and looked at the Death Eater curiously, watching her intently despite the throbbing in her arm. Nimble fingers slowly undid the stained bandage; unwrapping it around and around. As the wound was slowly unveiled, Bellatrix felt her self-proclaimed cold heart shatter into a million pieces.

The bandage stuck to the wounds in places where the blood had dried, making a sickening ripping sound as she gently tugged it away. The metamorphmagus whimpered slightly, but otherwise remained quiet. She could feel her aunt's eyes raking over her injury.

"I'm sorry," Bellatrix whispered.

"For what?" Tonks asked shakily, taken aback.

"For not being there…," the Death Eater admitted with a small and defeated sigh.

"It isn't your fault! It was well worth it to get back to you," Tonks pointed out with a reassuring grin. Her aunt's frown slightly curved upwards into her own small grin.

"I can fix this right up…" she murmured more to herself than to Tonks.

The witch, despite the pain of her wound, smirked. "You know, I can think of other ways that you can help me—namely involving you, me, a bed, and a slight bit of gin."

Bellatrix merely cackled and fixed her niece with a taunting look. "You really do know how to woo a girl, sweetheart. Besides, if you're going to try to seduce me, Nymphadora, you're going to need full and complete use of this arm."

Tonks felt the colour rising to her cheeks in slight embarrassment. "Think we're clever, aren't we?" she teased the elder witch.

"More like completely mad," the Death Eater amended with an amused smile.

"Mad…ly in love with me?" Tonks asked hopefully.

"But my, aren't we just sappy!"

"I do pride myself on it from time to time," the shape-shifter replied smoothly.

"Alright, Miss Smooth, let's get this wound taken care of, shall we?" Bellatrix waited for her niece to prepare for the slight discomfort she was about to experience as she pointed her ebony wand at the gruesome gash. "_Episkey Maxima_!" A small shimmer of magic erupted from the tip of the Death Eater's wand as the wound miraculously stitched itself up and healed, leaving nothing but a faint hint of a scar in its place.

"I was hoping it wouldn't scar…" Bellatrix sighed.

"Ah, well…. It makes me look more butch and rugged," Tonks joked.

"And what's better for an incest lesbian?" Bellatrix mocked with a raise of her eyebrow.

This teasing phrase earned her a swat on the arm from a pouting Tonks.

"Are we going to stand here all night or are you going to take me back to where you've been staying and let us 'make up' for lost time…?" Tonks asked, her voice going an octave lower than usual.

Bellatrix only cackled again and took her niece's hand in hers. Their fingers instinctually entwined with each other. "There's someone I want you to meet," she admitted to her lover nervously, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Perhaps in the morning?" Tonks suggested, her arousal getting the better of her. Bellatrix raised her eyebrow once more and gave her niece a quizzical look as they walked on. "What? We've been separated for how long now? It's only logical to think that I'd want to…catch up on certain aspects of our relationship!"

Bellatrix felt a blush creep to her ashen skin. "And by 'aspects', I'm assuming you don't mean a deep and meaningful conversation."

Tonks fixed her with a playful glare. "Oh, I think you know _exactly_ what I mean."

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews are appreciated. Just sayin'.


	12. Are We The Way We Were, Johanna?

**A/N: **Hello there, and welcome back to another exciting episode of When a Death Eater and a Baker Collide! No, I'm just kidding. This chapter isn't all that. I'm wondering why I even decided to post it. Probably because this is the first creative surge I've had in...quite a while. A lot of angst going on lately. Do you guys like it? I suppose this chapter was just another filler to tide you over until after my finals are over and summer begins. BIG END OF THE YEAR TESTING FOR THE NEXT TWO WEEKS! YEEAAH...not. I hate it. -_- So much stress! D: Anyways, enough about my life. On with the story. (: Reviews are amazing, so leave me something amazing and make my day. You should know the rules by now: NO FLAMES TOLERATED. Thank you so much for reading, and have a nice night. Love you guys.

~Paige

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange held onto her niece's hand tightly—afraid that if she let go, Tonks would vanish like in her nightmares and they would be separated once more. That's what this was, or what it felt like, anyway…a waking dream. Sometimes Bellatrix wondered if perhaps she really had gone mad. Of course, being mad wasn't necessarily an upsetting thing. She quite enjoyed it and found it rather nice against the dim-in-comparison contrast of reality.

Tonks winced slightly at the painful grip her lover had on her, but she spoke not a word as they silently slid through the sleeping streets. She couldn't help but wonder exactly where her aunt had been staying over the past…however long they'd been separated. It felt like it had been forever, and it probably had been. They'd promise to wait for one another, and that was exactly what they had done—more or less.

Flickering streetlamps lit their path as their feet skimmed over the cobblestoned ground in their hurried pace. Buildings streaked past, one blending into the next until they all looked to be the same wearisome shade of grey. The smoke that filled the air filled their lungs, but they resisted the urge to cough or breathe too deeply. Someone would've found the two men they'd left in their wake by now, and surely they were on the lookout. Or perhaps that was just the witches' paranoid minds getting the best of them. After hiding from the dementors of Azkaban, it was to be expected of at least the Death Eater.

There it was! In all of its faded glory stood one _Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium_! It was right in front of them, if only the doors weren't locked. Had the dark witch locked them behind her? She couldn't recall. The night's events clouded her mind, and she couldn't force her way past the hazy wall surrounding the crucial details.

Bellatrix's heavy lidded eyes skimmed the ground looking for a body. _The _body…. The body of the beggar woman she'd viciously murdered. The Death Eater couldn't be to blame though; the homeless woman had been annoying. It was never a good thing to get on Bellatrix's bad side, and those who had probably hadn't lived to tell the tale. Not a hair or rag was to be seen of the girl, and she inwardly sighed in relief. She didn't want her niece to know of how weak she'd been, but it had been so easy…and to feel the rush of power coursing through her veins…. Two simple words—_Avada Kedarva. _

The witch's heels slid on the muck-covered path that lead up to the rickety apartment building. She heard her niece snicker behind her and resisted the strong urge to lash out and shout at the girl, so she settled for letting a warning growl rumble in the back of her throat. Her hand flung outward to grasp the door handle and she turned it slightly; her grip once again tightening on Tonks' hand, causing the pink-haired witch to gasp softly. Bellatrix could hear her pulse pounding in her ear, and she wondered exactly why she felt so nervous. In a split second, millions of possibilities ran through her mind. Turpin's men? No. Getting Tonks to safety? Maybe. Wanting to get back before Nellie came out looking for her and found the witch she'd come to trust wrapped up in another woman's embrace? Yes. Bingo, she had a winner. Guilt flared within her stomach and swarmed there, stinging her like an angry bee. It hurt her, to know she'd have to make a choice. Normally, she wouldn't give a damn, to be frank. This time was different. She couldn't let herself contentedly have her cake and eat it, too. That would cause her niece and the baker unbearable pain, and she couldn't live with that. She'd let her mind rest on it for now.

At least that was what she had had planned….

The door fell open with a slow and elongated screech. As she stepped past the threshold and pulled her niece quickly in behind her, the darkness of the main room engulfed them both. It was odd how it sent chills down Bellatrix's spine, but something wasn't right. Something was amiss. Maybe she was overreacting; after all, everything seemed to be in perfect order. Here she was, with Tonks, safe and sound. Nellie was still in bed, hopefully in a deep sleep. Most importantly, the barber's and the boy's presence were nowhere to be sensed.

Maybe things _would_ work out after all.

She moved to close the door, and as soon as it was completely shut, she felt the warmth of the air trickle over her, relaxing her and smothering her all at once. With her dark eyes closed, Bellatrix leaned back against the sturdy, wooden frame of the door. Her shoulders slumped with a tired, but accomplished sigh. The tension in her body lightened, but gave no indication of letting up. Adrenaline pulsed through her, sending electric bolts throughout her body—making her a livewire.

She felt a burning hot form press against her sensually. She opened one eye slightly and felt a grin form on her face as her pupil adjusted to the scarce lighting of the room. Tonks ran her fingers slowly up and down Bellatrix's arms, knowing just how to drive her crazy. The witch had to suppress a soft moan as she realized just how much she'd missed her lover's touch. _Mrs. Lovett is…good, to say the least, but she dims in comparison to my Tonksy_, she thought. A pang hit her stomach and caused her to almost double over. She instantly regretted thinking that, not used to dealing with such guilt and remorse.

"I've _really _missed you, Bella," Tonks warm breath whispered against the Death Eater's ear.

A tremor of desire went down her spine and she instinctually pressed the length of her long body against her kin. "I've m-missed you, too, T-Tonksy…" she murmured, instantly feeling heat rise to her cheeks at her uncharacteristic stumble.

Just as Tonks leaned in to brush her lips against the Death Eater's ashen neck, light flooded the room and blinded them both. Temporarily dazed, Bellatrix felt worry gnawing at her and her heart began racing faster than it already had been. It felt as if it were going to burst out of her chest. She clenched her teeth against the near-pain of it.

A sharp intake of breath signaled that Nellie Lovett had unknowingly waltzed in on something she hadn't expected to see. The hurt was clear in her eyes as Bellatrix regained her vision. Her mind emptied of any and all words, but she felt as if her vocal chords would've failed her in her panicked state, anyway.

"Bella, how…could you?" Nellie choked out. Without so much as another word, she spun around on her heel and ran back into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. The click of the lock sliding into place hammered in the realism of what had just occurred. The warmth of Tonks against her faded as the metamorphmagus pulled away from her lover.

"Bella, what the hell was that?"


	13. The Flaws of a Metamorphmagi

"Fuck," Bellatrix swore as she pressed herself firmly against the doorframe. Her mind was racing, but at the same time, she found herself witnessing everything as if watching a movie frame-by-frame. Her dark and sunken eyes flitted momentarily over Tonks' rigid form. Her hands were on her hips and her shoulders were set. Her foot tapped against the creaking wooden floor as she waiting for an answer. The choking breeze stirred her now-midnight coloured hair—the change signalizing her anger.

"Bella, I'm serious. What the bloody hell was that?" Tonks growled, her anger quickly getting the better of her. The normally collected witch's mind was ablaze with thoughts of treachery and betrayal. When the Death Eater just continued staring at her through masked eyes, she stomped her way over to the taller woman and grabbed her chin firmly. Her nails were digging into the witch's ashen jaw slightly, but she found herself not caring in the slightest.

This seemed to spring the life back into the Death Eater, and her eyes kindled with anger with barely a hint of regret. "Nymphadora, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Bellatrix snarled, shoving her niece away.

The ebony-haired witch looked shocked at first by her aunt's reaction, but it quickly faded and her features went slack as her hair changed to an iced blue—indicating her emptiness. "You were cheating on me…with her…." Her heart felt like it was being ripped in two as her mind wrapped around the assumption. It was screaming at her for thinking this incestuous relationship would ever work. It was screaming at her for being unfaithful to Remus. It was telling her that she just needed to die, and that's what she felt like doing at the moment.

Bellatrix's anger dispparated, much like she wished she could do right now. "Tonksy, I…."

"Bella, don't," she sighed. Her voice trembled as she fought to hold back tears. "I can't handle this…. Was it just—too long for you? You promised me you'd wait, goddamn it!" As the words slithered out of her mouth, her poorly bridged inner-dam broke and tears flowed freely from her shimmering eyes.

Bellatrix held out her hand and took a small step forward, but as soon as she did, Tonks took a step back. The Death Eater could feel the hurt rising in her throat like bile, and she felt like…like a mud blood for what she had done to her dear niece. Her mind reeled as she also thought about what she'd put Nellie through. Never had she meant for things to escalate as they had. Normally, she'd take pleasure in watching this situation play out, but now…it seemed so much more different. It wasn't nearly as amusing when people she deeply cared for were involved and being hurt. She could hear Nellie sobbing loudly in her bedroom, and her eyes followed Tonks' hands as they came up to hide her weeping face. Something in her snapped and she ran forward, wrapping her arms around her niece tightly.

Tonks felt too weak to even pull away from her aunt's embrace, so she just stood there, letting herself cry onto her kin's shoulder. She barely felt Bellatrix's long and nimble fingers running through her hair. It didn't even register to her that her vision was slowly fading, obscured and blurred by her innumerable tears.

"Tonksy, dear, calm down. It's alright. I promise. We're going to get through this. We're going to go in there with Nellie and talk this entire thing out. It'll work out. Please have faith, darling." Bellatrix grew puzzled over her soothing words. What had gotten into her? Since when was she the stable and comforting one in _any _relationship? _She _was supposed to be the utterly mad and emotionally unstable one! How one trip back in time could flip-flop things in such massive ways!

Tonks shook her head slightly, trying to make her aunt understand how she felt. How could she summon all of her hurt, her pain, the sense of betrayal she felt, and most importantly her love all into one little shake of the head? Her thoughts hurt her physically and she suppressed a groan, burying her face deeper against her aunt's shoulder. Her appearance began changing and she found that she couldn't control it. Her hair grew to be about waist-length and changed to a drastic red-violet hue. Her eyes became the colour of moonstone as she tried to resist any and all urges to run away from the situation, away from her aunt, and away from the damned she-devil that ruined her relationship.

Bellatrix rubbed her niece's back soothingly with one hand and brushed Tonks' ever-changing hair away from her blind eyes. "Nymphadora, stop this right now. You're letting your emotions get the better of you," she growled softly, trying to tone her voice to sound gentle, but yet firm. Sometimes, she cursed the day Nymphadora had been born a metamorphmagus. Her unique powers made her emotions run haywire from time to time, but when there was a situation such as this one, her emotions ran much higher than that of any normal witch or wizard.

The room spun around the younger witch as her powers overcame her and made her brain go fuzzy. Her vision went black and her crying ceased as suddenly as it had began. Her body went completely limp as she fell into her aunt's ready arms. As her form fell, she barely heard Bellatrix let out a quiet "oomph" as Tonks slumped heavily against her.

The Death Eater observed her niece quietly as she waited for her to come back to the Land of the Living. Her memory reached back to the time when Tonks was still just a wee little thing, no older than two. This was before Bellatrix and her sister, Andromeda, had fallen out because of that filthy muggle she liked to call a husband—Ted Tonks. Her sister had chosen to keep the identity of the father a secret for the first few years of Tonks' life, sparking up suspicion within the Black family.

The only thing Tonks was able to change then was her eye colour, her powers having not developing to their full extent quite yet. Her childish giggle as she ran forward with outstretched arms to a much younger Bellatrix made the now-Death Eater smile as she thought back. She remembered Tonks wrapping her arms around one of the slender legs of the witch, and clinging to it tightly whilst standing on unsteady legs.

Bellatrix had stooped down to take the toddler in her arms, cuddling her close to her chest and bouncing slightly as to put the child at ease. Her small smile had lit up Bellatrix's entire world that day and every day since—her love changing from platonic, family feelings of love to more as Tonks grew older, but that's another memory….

That day…was also the day that Andromeda accidentally let it slip that the father of this precious child was a muggle. As soon as these words left her sister's mouth, Bellatrix felt no change in her love for the little imp. However, she knew she had to act fast, with her husband—a loyal Death Eater—witnessing the revelation. "Half-blood!" Bellatrix hissed as she set the child down and shoved it away from her. Her lip curled up in mock disgust as her husband drew his wand and aimed it at the mother and child.

"Blood traitors!" he snapped, but as he flicked his wand toward them, Bellatrix had pushed the tip down and fixed him with a steady gaze.

"They're still my family, and the Dark Lord gave us no orders to kill," she growled quietly. He gave her a look of shock and revulsion as he ripped his wand away from her and apparated away. Where he went, she never discovered. He probably ran back crying to Voldemort about how his "beloved" wife had committed such a heinous act against their cause.

"Bella…" Andromeda had whispered pleadingly.

"He's right, you know. You are a blood traitor," she murmured, her thoughts whirring about in her mind. This was before her time in Azkaban, and when she thought back, she was a lot…softer…then. She shook her head in remorse at her sister and turned her back on them, never laying eyes upon the child again until she and Tonks had met in battle.

However, she had still kept up with news about her precious niece from the rest of the family. Some of them—like Sirius and Regulus—had not cared that she was half-blood and had even helped raise her after Ted's death. She'd heard tale that after Bellatrix apparated away on that day of discovery, Tonks had began crying and just couldn't be calmed; her eyes changing colour rapidly until she fainted from overworking her abilities.

Bellatrix never held this to be true until she witnessed it as Tonks lay in her arms, not showing any signs of joining the waking world once more.


	14. The Way We Dreamed We Were

**A/N:** I have to admit that this chapter is mostly a filler and I'm not too happy with it. Still, I'm terribly sorry for the long wait I've made you all suffer through. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me. Pretty please with sugar cookies on top? (: Oh, God...I'm turning into Cat. D: NO! Ahh, inside jokes are amazing... Anyway, I'm sorry again for the long wait and the fact that this chapter kind of sucks. Still reviews are welcome, and be nice about it! Remember, no flames make for a happy me. (:

* * *

Nellie Lovett laid curled up in a whimpering heap on her duvet; the same duvet that her and Bellatrix had laid under…with the witch's arms wrapped around her. A shattering sob coursed its way through the frail baker, causing her whole body to shake. Silvery tear stains ran down her cheeks and led to matching wet spots where her face lay pressed into her bedspread. How could she? How could that…_witch_…betray her like that? How could she put another person through this kind of pain? _Oh, wait, _Nellie thought, _I've forgotten who I'm talking about. I should've known. I should've listened to Mr. T. _The baker let out a gasp. _Mr. T!_ How could she have forgotten about him in all this mess? How could she let her love for him be muddled by this newfound…feeling…for this witch? How could she have forgotten what was really important?

Nellie cleared her throat as she rose from her bed and managed to walk unsteadily over to her dresser. She threw a disgusted look at herself…at what she'd let herself become before trying to put herself back together. Things had to change. Things needed to change. Things _would _change, if it was the last thing Mrs. Lovett ever did. "I can't let Bella see me like this…" she whispered to no one but herself as she finished tidying herself up. "I'll let them stay the night, as any decent landlord would, but in the morning, they need to go back to wherever they came from, but for now…I need to go see Mr. T," she reasoned quietly with herself, trying to straighten things out in her mind. Oh, how she hoped things went according to plan this time. It was time to fix things and get them back on track.

~xXx~

Bellatrix Lestrange held onto her still-unconscious niece as she rolled this whole situation over and over within her mind. She tried looking at it from any and all angles, but no matter how hard she tried…nothing seemed to make this any better. Nothing made her feel better about what she'd done and who she'd done it to. Things had gotten out of hand all because a pretty woman had fluttered her eyelashes towards her, and she'd been sure she wouldn't live to see Tonks again. She had thought it would've been best to move on; or at least that's what she tried to assure herself of. In reality, she knew in the depths of her mind and heart, that it had only been because of her selfish desire to sate her undeniable lust for the small baker.

She ran a shaking hand through the metamorphmagi's now mousey brown hair while moving the form she cradled closer to her as if to be comforted by it. "I'm sorry…for everything…" she whispered to no one in particular, perhaps hoping that Nellie would hear it or that Tonks would even hear it in the depths of her unconsciousness. Her head snapped up at the sound of footsteps approaching them, and her mind automatically went on the defense.

"There's no need to be sorry," replied a now-composed Nellie Lovett.

"Nellie, I—" Bella began, but was cut off by one scorned and daring baker.

"No, Bella, listen to me…. I might not understand why you made the decisions you did, but you had your reasons. Everyone makes mistakes, and…who knows…maybe deep down in your heart, you really did care about me. Things happen for a reason, and she found you again because it was meant to happen. What we had was…amazing…while we had it, but I think it's best if we both just move on and you go back to being with who truly had your heart from the start," Mrs. Lovett quietly explained as she moved to stoop down beside the Death Eater. She shut her eyes tightly as Bellatrix looked towards her with a hurt and confused expression. "This is for the best, Bella…"

"I'm sorry, Nellie. I did care about you. I still do. I do think you're right, though. Things need to go back to how they were. We can't risk changing the future, if we haven't already… I just…I regret. That's something new for me. I'm supposed to be an insane murderer out for revenge, and up until Tonksy and I started what we started, I was just that. I didn't realize how much I've changed, but I have, and it's enough to let me feel again…and regret. I've hurt you, probably worse than you've ever been hurt before, and now I'm going to have to let something wonderful go so we can set things straight. I just hope that…even if it changes the course of history…things work out for you. I hope Todd up there opens his eyes and realizes what he's always had in front of him. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I'm jealous of him…" The witch let things lapse into silence as the realization that she _had _changed hit her full on. She'd become a softer, more caring version of herself. She'd become the Bellatrix she'd been before Azkaban. This wasn't right and she couldn't handle it, but it had happened nevertheless, and she was going to be forced to deal with it.

"Like I said, Bella, don't be sorry. Things happen for a reason. Now, I suggest you move her and yourself into the den and make yourselves at home…at least for the night, and then tomorrow you should start working on getting yourselves back home." She leaned forward and placed a delicate kiss upon the Death Eater's cheek and was surprised to taste the salty tang of tears against her lips, but she wouldn't mention that to anyone. She gave the witch a small smile and placed her hand on her shoulder in an act of comfort before standing and walking towards the door leading up to Sweeney's room. "Oh, and Bella," she added, turning to look back at the witch. "I'll never forget you," she continued before pushing open the door and going up the stairs, out of sight.

"What have I done…?" Bellatrix whimpered, beginning to drown in her pool of self pity and regret for what she'd done to everyone involved. She hastily snapped out of it, however, as Tonks began to rouse in her arms.

The metamorphmagus opened her now normal eyes slowly and peered up at her aunt, a small smile splaying across her lips. Then she remembered. Her smile died away and she tried her best to raise herself up. She winced as pain shot through her skull, but fought to continue on.

"Tonksy, I want you to calm down, okay? Take it easy," Bellatrix ordered as she gently pushed her niece back down, pulling her closer simultaneously. "Things have worked themselves out, and I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me. I…I love you," she whispered to the recuperating, but seething witch in her arms.

Tonks' eyes widened in shock at Bellatrix's revelation, for it was rare that the Death Eater show such affection, but when she did, Tonks knew that she meant it with all of her supposedly blackened heart. "Bella, I…" she began, but trailed off as a look of surrender washed over her. "Of course I forgive you. I love you, too," she whispered as she turned slowly to wrap her arms around her aunt, still feeling the sting of betrayal and the dizziness of her fainting spell, but she pushed them both aside and just enjoyed the feeling of being back where she knew she belonged. Bellatrix's arms tightened around her almost as if on cue, and they both sat there in silence; reveling in the fact that they'd never be separated again as long as they had something to say about it.


End file.
